A Regular Lunch at Nick Studios
by crazychic111
Summary: Everyday, for the past three months, Ash has been breaking into the Nick Studios cafeteria. What make this day so different? -one shot-


**Hey everyone! I'm going to use Ash in this one shot! Also, in this story, real people and cartoons live together, so just go with it. I've had this idea for a while, so here I go! WEEEEeeeeeee…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (as usual)**

A "Regular" Lunch at Nick Studios

"Let me go! I have a right to be here! Where's my lawyer! I need a lawyer! I'm going to get in there! You just watch…"

These shouts were heard from inside the Nickelodeon cafeteria. Everyone, from the Degrassi girls to Spongebob, knew who it was. This happened every lunch for the past 3 months. Suddenly a crazed girl ran in.

"VICTORY! HA! I made it once again! HEY ZIM!", she yelled

It was Ash. She would do anything to hang out with the Invader Zim cast. She claims she has a "right" to be there since she apparently writes something called fanfiction about Invader Zim…whatever that was. Nobody has a problem with her, when she's not trying to break into the cafeteria.

She calmly walks by the "popular" table. Also seated there was the Tallest. Her face turns from a happy-go-lucky grin to a I'm-gonna-kill-you sneer. Everyone greets her happily except the Tallest, who are now trembling. Ash sits down right in between them and looks at each one of them.

"Have I ever told you that I hate you guys?", she asks calmly

"Y-yes.", they stutter.

"You weren't talking about Zim were you?"

"NO! NEVER! We _love_ Zim…"

"I...I think I might kill you, and perhaps cut you open to see what you look like on the inside.", she smirked, by this time everyone was listening, just waiting to see what happens. They were used to Ash's threats to the Tallest, it was always amusing to watch. But today she looked so serious.

"Wha...eh...AHHHHHH", the Tallest screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

Ash laughed loudly as she took their food and sat next to Zim.

* * *

"*pant pant pant* Is...she...following...us...?", asked purple

"...no...I think she took our food.", answered Red

"She really hates us."

"yeah..."

"Hey, I have an idea!"

* * *

"Ew, what is this?", asked Ash

"Don't eat that, it's Irken food, and that certain meal will kill you...", Zim said

"Fine then gimme some of yours."

"DO NOT TOUCH THE FOOD OF ZIM!"

"Here Ash, You can have some of mine.", Dib offered

"Your the best D...", Ash didn't get to finish, because just then, the door swung open and 4 people came in.

"...and this, Mr Vasquez, is the cafeteria.", said Nick himself came in, with Jhonen, a bloody Nny, and a frightened Squee.

At this point, Nick came up to Zim's table "Well, here's the..." Nick looked at Ash, "You again! Stop breaking into the studios!"

"Leave me alone! Nobody has a problem with me! Well except from the Tallest...but thats not the point!", then Ash looked behind Nick and screamed "IT'S THEM!"

Jhonen looked behind himself them back at Ash. "Who are you?"

Ash giggled, "I'm Ash!", she looked directly at Nny, "Who did you kill?"

"Some waste of DNA."

Ash giggled again, she was acting like when she first met Zim and the gang.

"Funny?", was Nny's response, clearly annoyed

Nick stepped in front of Nny before he could try anything. "She's just a Vasquez fan who BREAKS IN HERE EVERY DAY AROUND LUNCH, EVERY DAY!" Nick took a deep breath to calm himself, "But now she needs to go", he grabbed her arm.

Ash stopped smiling, everyone stopped eating. Her eyes glowed red. She took her nails and dug them into his skin. Then she kicked him were it hurts. Nick hobbled out of the room. Ash turned her attention back to Nny.

"So anyway...wait what were we talking about again?", she suddenly looked at Squee. "LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS!" Ash scooped him up and started talking again. "I've been breaking in here for 3 months and I haven't seen you come in here before."

"Well", said Jhonen, "I just came to checkup on them for...wait a minuet did you say that you've been breaking in here for 3 months?"

"Yeah!", said Freddy from iCarly, "Every lunch around 12:40 she comes up, beats up security, and scares the Tallest."

"Impressive.", mumbled Johnny, nodding his head.

"THERE SHE IS, RIGHT THERE! TAKE HER AWAY!", yelled Red

"YEAH, TAKE HER AWAY!", yelled Purple

Suddenly 2 muscular security men came and grabbed Ash's arms and started dragging her to the exit.

"Like I was saying Mr Vasquez...", said Nick.

"Eh, I had to go anyway, lunch is almost over. BYE EVERYONE SEE YOU TOMORROW, SAME TIME! I hope to see you soon Jhonen, Nny, and Squee! Weeeeeee..."

* * *

And who am I, you may ask. I...I am Spongebob. Hahaha, no I'm just kidding, I'm the guy that happens to look threw the cafeteria window everyday, just watching Ash. *Knife comes and chops his head of*

*Ash cleans her knife on the dead guys shirt* I'm the only one who narrates.

* * *

**That was so much fun! My first one shot hurray! REVIEW EVERYBODY, REVIEW!**


End file.
